


Eve,  Why are you being so nice?"

by NataliaRizzari



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Established Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Morning Kisses, Romantic Gestures, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: Villanelle is always a giver and the one who sends gifts.She feels more in control and secure, and she doesn't know how it feels to be taken care of, not really.When Eve starts to be more explicit about loving her,  giving her gifts and little surprises. Villanelle feels weird and anxious.One shot of Eve being romantic and a good girlfriend. Yeah, the whole idea is cheesy but I just wanted Villanelle to be feel loved and taken care of.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Eve,  Why are you being so nice?"

Villanelle waked up to grumble in her stomach. She rolled over and tried to ignore it but her stomach grumbled a second time and she decided to see if Eve was around. She sat up in the bed and smiled at the sheer black robe that lay across the end of the bed. On top of the robe was a small box with a black ribbon tied across it.

With a smile, Villanelle pulled on the robe and opened the box her mouth gaping open when the silver bracelet was revealed. She smiled and squealed in delight, putting the bracelet on her wrist.

Eve never knew how to please her partners. But With time she learned how to pleased Villanelle. 

" This bracelet is beautiful," Oksana said. She sat down on the couch and Eve handed her a plate of her favourite breakfast.

Eve sat down beside her and kissed her fingers.

"You're being so very nice, what is happening ?" Villanelle asked.

"Nothing is happening, baby. Just Carolyn is being too demanding. But tonight we need to relax and just forget about everything ok?"

With a big smile, Oksana took Eve plate from her lap and sat it on the coffee table. With a sharp smile, Oksana slowly undresses her. 

Villanelle kissed the now exposed skin of Eve's thighs.

With a skilled tongue, she worked Eve's clit, while she clenched and unclenched her fists as she felt the tension of orgasm building in her body.

When Eve was close to cumming, Oksana rushed up the sensation by pressing two fingers into the wetness of her sex. 

Eve pulled Oksana into her lap and kissed her neck and cheeks, stroking her thick thighs.

"Feeling relaxed now?" V said. 

Eve nodded and opened the front of Oksana's robe. Kissing her deeply while she ran her fingers delicately over her breasts, villanelle hips were moving, and suddenly Eve stops her. 

"What happened?" Villanelle said frustrated and still turned on.

Eve leaned down to kiss her again. 

"I'll see you later this afternoon, I have to go, baby. Eve explained.

* * *

"It's getting late. And she is not here".

Villanelle was looking at her phone feeling ridiculous and needy. 

After these months with Eve, and all this special treatment Villanelle wondered if there wasn't something going on, some news that was about to be broken. Maybe Eve made up her mind. The thought brought renewed tension in her shoulders as she walked into the room.

It was nearly six and she was getting hungry and horny too.

Not even a text...Come on, Eve.

The first thing she noticed was how quiet it was. Eve wasn't in the room that she could see and a quick search of the bedroom and bathroom confirmed her suspicion. 

On the bed were two boxes each with a note attached. The first one read: Pick One. The second read: Open second. Beside the boxes were a pale blue bra and some more sensual lingerie. 

V unwrapped the box to find two gorgeous dresses inside. She put on the turquoise dress. Villanelle is always a giver and the one who sends gifs. So all this has been strange to her.

She returned and find more gift boxes, one of them on top of the table. She treasured everything. And it is not about the price is about feeling that someone wants to please her. 

There was a knock on the door that Villanelle rushed to answer and she was not disappointed. 

" You look better than I imagined baby," Eve said.

"Thank you, Eve You look nice too" 

"Are you ready to go?" 

"Everything is so amazing, Eve. Why are you being like this?"

"Just because I want to spoil you, baby. What's the problem?"

"I don't know yet. Where are we going ?" 

"Dinner. You have to be hungry." 

"I can eat you here we don't need to go to a restaurant."

"We are going to have dinner at a restaurant like a boring couple doing normal stuff tonight."

She followed Eve's lead into a restaurant, it was a place they had never been before but everything in the room was low lit and lovely.

There was a tension in Eve's lips that Villanelle had never seen before and she wondered if something was wrong.

"How long have we been doing this?" Eve asked.

"Six months If we cut up all that happened after the day I went to your house to have dinner with you," Villanelle said.

"And we agreed that when the time came we would both talk about changing our situation, " Eve declared.

Villanelle was intrigued, and nervous. It had been too good to be true. Something is going to change, maybe Eve is leaving to work to another place far from here, or the moustache materialized again, and offered a direct line to a normal life.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt herself get up and take off though her conscious mind was too upset to notice.

Eve jumped up to follow her. She didn't know what was going on. She was trying to be nice, what's wrong with that?.

Oksana ran outside and walked away from the restaurant and the car. 

Eve called out to her, following her to the end of the alley. "What are you doing?"

"I can't...I can't...Don't tell me." Villanelle shouted hysterically. Eve grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face her.

"Do you know what I'm going to say?" 

You want to end our relationship. Right? Right?" Villanelle was practically screaming.

Eve kissed her hard. She melted against her body and it hurt her heart to feel how perfectly they fit together. Villanelle push her against the wall and ran her fingers through Eve's hair.

"

Eve broke the kiss. They both stared at each other trying to refill their lungs. Eve pulled out a ring box, discretely.

"Baby...I'm in love with you. It's not new for you. I'm not going to leave you. I don't understand why are you so scared? 

"Do I need to make a list? V looked at her, breathing hard.

"Well, I know. The stabbing and the shooting don't sound great on paper but, here we are now, together," Eve said looking at Oksana tearful eyes. 

Villanelle was crying silently. Looking lovely and vulnerable.

"You're being too sneaky and I don't understand what is happening " Villanelle said.

"We are never going to be conventional but that doesn't mean we can't commit. I love you, let me love you..." Eve was breathless. 

"Eve." I love you too but you scared me... I was about to shoot you again.

"Asshole"

"Too soon?"

Eve pushed Villanelle back against the wall and placed a ring on her finger and they both admired it on Villanelle's hand. With a playful smile, Eve pushed harder, leveraging Oksana's body against the wall.

"I love you. I love you so much. Eve. Let's go home I made a tremendous show here already."

"Sure, baby."

Villanelle leans her head on Eve's shoulder on the drive home.


End file.
